Available Races (CoD)
The following is a list of available player races for adventures in the Chronicles of Dunia setting Elves High Elves High Elves use the standard statistics from the Players Handbook, with the additional ability noted below. Wood Elves Wood Elves use the standard statistics from the Players Handbook, with the additional ability noted below. Dark Elves Dark Elves use the standard statistics from the Players Handbook, with the additional ability noted below. High Elves, Wood Elves and Dark Elves are all available, following the statistics in the D&D 5e Player's Handbook (Page 23), with the following additional ability: Not a hair out of place: How does James Bond keep his suit immaculate even under scuba gear? Perhaps he's secretly an elf. As an action, you may produce one of the following effects. You may only have one non-instantaneous effect active at a time. * You instantaneously clean yourself and any clothing worn of any debris. This includes restoring any hairstyling, makeup, or other enhancements to your appearance. * You glow with a faint aura for one minute, shedding dim light in a 5' sphere. * You make your eyes glow a colour of your choice for one minute. Dwarves Hill Dwarves Hill Dwarves use the standard statistics from the Players Handbook. Hill dwarves are more likely to be clean-shaven than their mountain kin, but are still capable of growing a substantial beard. Mountain Dwarves Mountain Dwarves use the standard statistics from the Players Handbook Humans "Forest" Ancestry Humans who originally hail from the forests use the following stat modifiers Traits Based off the Half-Elf stat block Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma increases by 2 and two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Size: '''Medium '''Skill Versatility: You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. Languages: 'You speak the common language and one other of your choice. "Mountain" Ancestry Humans who originally hail from the rugged mountains use the following stat modifiers Traits ''Based off the Half-Orc stat block '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength increases by 2 and your Constitution increases by 1 Size: '''Medium '''Stone's Endurance: When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Mountain's Might: When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Skilled: You gain proficiency in one skill and one tool of your choice. Languages: '''You speak the common language and one other of your choice. "Island" Ancestry Humans who originally hail from the grasslands and coastal regions of the world use the stat block presented on '''page 29 of the player's handbook. Halflings Halflings use the standard statistics from the Players Handbook Dragonkin Tssrrn - Blue Dragonkin The Tssrrn are an aquatic race of reptilian humanoids, created by the blue (storm) dragons when they arrived in this world ~4000 years ago. The Tssrrn are a tropical race, known for their love of exploration and for inventing all manner of dangerous sports and pastimes, like bungee jumping and kite-sailing. Ships built by Tssrn shipwrights are known as the fastest vessels on the ocean. Tssrrn also have nimble tails, capable of grabbing and manipulating small objects - casual acts of Tssrrn thievery have caused many to view these reptiles with suspicion. Items designed by their artisans often assume the user has a third limb to manipulate them. Traits Based off of the Triton & Water Genasi stat block Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity, Constitution and Charisma scores each increase by 1 Amphibious: '''You can breathe air and water '''Age: '''Tssrrn reach maturity around age 15 and can live up to 80 years '''Size: Tssrrn are slightly shorter than humans, averaging about 5' tall. Your size is Medium Speed: Your base walking speed is 30', and you have a swimming speed of 30' Call to the Wave: 'You know the shape water cantrip (see chapter 2). When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the create or destroy water spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. '''Prehensile Tail: '''You can hold and manipulate small objects with your tail. You can do anything allowed by the ''Mage Hand cantrip, but your tail's range is only 5'. Some Tssrrn learn to fight with a specially-made tail-blades, which is treated as fighting with an off-hand weapon. '''Languages: You can speak, read and write Draconic and Common Ghishveldi - Green Dragon The Ghishveldi are an arboreal race created by the the green (forest) dragons when they arrived in this world ~4000 years ago. Their claws let them swiftly scale the the tallest trees, and their wing-flaps allow them to glide safely down from them. Ghishveld villages are typically found high above the forest floor. Older villages often contain a network of zip-lines connecting key buildings to allow visitors to move around almost as easily as the Ghishveldi can, but the wire trees that provided the best material for the cables has been thought extinct since the white dragons and their kin went extinct in the Dragon Wars ~600 years ago. Traits Based off the Aarakocra stat block Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity increases by 2 and your Wisdom increases by 1 Age: '''Ghishveldi reach maturity around age 13 and can live up to 120 years. Before maturity Ghishveldi are genderless. They then go through a male phase until around age 30, followed by a female phase. Exceptionally old Ghishveldi may go through a 'Second Hatchling' phase where they again become effectively genderless. '''Size: Ghishveldi are slightly shorter than humans, usually under 5' tall. They have thin, lightweight bodies that weigh between 80 and 100 pounds. Your size is Medium Speed: Your base walking speed is 25', and you have a climbing speed of 25'. You cannot climb across horizontal surfaces (such as ceilings) with this trait. Glide: '''You can glide for short periods of time. You have a fly speed of 60' as long as you fall at least 5' for every 15' travelled horizontally this way. If you are still in the air at the end of this movement, you fall. You cannot use this trait if you are wearing medium or heavy armour. '''Claws: '''You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1D4 slashing damage on a hit. '''Languages: You can speak, read and write Draconic and Common Hrrak'mar - Red Dragonkin The Hrrak'mar, the race created by the red (fire) dragons, are most often found in the areas of extreme heat preferred by the red dragons. The red dragons were the only group to give their children a breath weapon similar to that of the true dragons, and other races are often wary of the Hrrak'mar's natural abililty to breathe fire. Traits Based off the Dragonborn stat block Ability Score Increase: '''Your strength increases by 2 and your charisma increases by 1 '''Age: Hrrak'mar reach maturity around age 12 and live up to to 90 years Size: '''Hrrak'mar are taller and heavier than humans, and averaging over 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. '''Speed: '''Your base walking speed is 30' '''Fire Resistance: '''You have resistance to Fire damage. You're also naturally adapted to hot climates. '''Breath Weapon: '''You can use your action to exhale fire in a 15' cone. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a Dexterity saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 Fire damage on a failed save and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th leveI and 5d6 at 16th leveI. After you use your breath weapon, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. '''Languages: You can speak, read and write Draconic and Common Gorr - Black Dragonkin The Gorr are a subterrainian race created by the black (earth) dragons when they arrived in this world ~4000 years ago. The Gorr's gecko-like ability to scale most surfaces as easily as walking allows them to more easily navigate the dangers of their underground homes, and their natural venom gives them an advantage against many of the common threats of the caves. Traits TODO Greenskins (Orcs, Goblins & Ogres) The brutish Orcs, the cunning Goblins & the shamanistic Ogres are all actually all expressions of a single 'Greenskin' race. These creatures are unique in that they can mutate into any of the three sub-types as their abilities change, either through training or magical enhancement. Add together the pairs of attribute scores below - whichever is the highest is the current form that the greenskin takes: Goblins: Dexterity + Intelligence (Traits: per Goblins as a player race in Volo's guide to monsters) Orcs: 'Strength + Constitution (Traits: per Orcs as a player race in Volo's guide to monsters) '''Ogres: '''Wisdom + Charisma (Traits: per Firblogs as a player race in Volo's guide to monsters) Gnolls Traits ''Based off the Tabaxi stat block '''Speed: '''Your base walking speed is 30' and you have a climbing speed of 20' '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your dexterity increases by 2 '''Size: Medium Poor Vision: 'You have ''disadvantage on all sight-based perception and investigation checks. 'Keen Hearing: '''You have ''advantage on all hearing-based perception and investigation checks. '''Keen Smell: You have advantage on all scent-based perception, investigation and survival checks. Hunter's Agility: 'When you move on your turn in combat, you can double your speed until the end of the turn. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you move 0 feet on one of your turns '''Hunter's Claws: '''You have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier '''Hunter's Talent: '''You have proficiency in the Perception and Stealth skills Piscatonians Traits ''Based off of the Triton & Kobold stat block 'Speed '''30' (Walking and swimming) '''Ability Scores: '+2 DEX, -2 STR '''Size: Small Amphibious Grovel, Cower & Beg: Pathetic posturing distracts & confuses nearby foes. Allies have Advantage to strike any enemy within 10' of you until your next turn. 1/Short Rest (Action) '''Emmissary of the Sea: '''Communicate simple ideas with beasts that can breathe water. '''Control Air and Water: '''Innate spellcasting 1/day each, new spells as you level-up (Per Triton ability) Tortle Tortles use the standard statistics from the Tortle resource released by Wizards Category:Chronicles of Dunia Category:House Rules: Island of Tireth Category:Campaign: Island of Tireth Category:House Rules: Varsolaris Category:Campaign: Varsolaris